1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method for determining headwind velocities for vehicles, e.g., vehicles provided with cooling devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cooling device for cooling an internal combustion engine is known from published German patent document DE 102 41228 B4. In this cooling device, headwind intercepted while a vehicle is driven is routed through a heat exchanger through which a coolant that cools the coolant is circulating. The cooled coolant then is routed through a cylinder block of a combustion engine in order to cool it.